


crown / crucifixion

by arsenouselation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Hanji loves; is this fact or weapon?





	crown / crucifixion

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

°

_c r o w n / c r u c i f i x i o n_

_°_

Hans ° Levi

* * *

The word drives a wedge in his throat.

Levi sets the teacup down, the clinking of china grating in the quiet. Across him Hanji explains the symptoms with surgical indifference, rattles off medical jumble that hurt his skull. There is a distinct wheeze in their voice now that did not exist before.

"If you cut me open, right here," Hanji demonstrates the incision down their chest (as simulation or instruction Levi can't be quite sure), "You will find roots and stems. They grow from the alveoli, and thrive on blood and oxygen. By now, there should be flowers, too."

The latent anger flares in his chest when Hanji coughs, when they try to hide the small petals from him. He uses this pause in the discourse to ask, lest he breaks something with his fists, "Then why now?"

Why now after a decade?

Levi looks back and sees how it could have spun beyond comradeship; as cadets they have patrolled the Walls, huddled against the strong winds. As soldiers they have fought together, back to back, fought tooth and nail to bring each other home. They have poured alcohol on the ground, burned the corpses of their comrades. Levi has seen them spend countless nights poring over secrets, scheming against the system, heads bowed closely...

He knows the answer to how. Erwin Smith and Hanji Zöe's bond will never know rust.

(Another question rises in his mind, quiet and restless. _Why not me?_

Levi decrees this will remain unasked for eternity)

Still. Ten years is a long time... The question hangs awkwardly, a dead dove in between them.

Hanji plays with the candle, passing a finger across the yellow flame. There is a softness in their face that is not there before. Levi savors it, even as something unnamed grips his chest. When Hanji speaks, they forego the scientific terms. Answers simply:

"I did not know that this is love."


End file.
